Earth's Mightest Chronicles Book 1: Some Assembly Required
by TruShadowKing
Summary: Part of the Journey is the End but also the beginning. Follow the journey of the Avengers as they stumble along the way to proving why they are Earth's Mightest Heroes. Book 1 of a 3 book series will follow the 1st and possible 2nd year of the Avengers. (Elements combined include MCU, Avengers Assembled, A: EHM and more) ENJOY!
1. Chronicle Log 1

**2023**

"And I...am...Ironman"

Tony breathed a ragged breathe and snapped his fingers using the powers of the infinity stones wiping the enemy out of exsistance. The job done as he lay against a broken piece of rubble and saw his friends and loved ones coming towards him, he knew his time was up but he wouldn't have it any other way as long as the world was safe. He thought about his wife, his daughter...his team his friends thinking back to the first time he and his friends Assembled thinking of all the battles that had been chronicled...

* * *

**Ch. 1 Battle of New York**

**2012**

**1 Day ABNY (After the Battle of New York)**

**Location: Stark Tower**

**Date: May 5th**

**Time: 9:45 am**

"Jarvis?"

'Yes sir'

"Remind me to buy Damage Control from SHIELD and increase their workforce and tech to help clean the city more efficiently and quickly"

"Duly noted sir anything else before you leave for the meeting at Central Park you are already late for"

"Also take a note recording title Avengers Chronicle Log #1..." he cleared his throat "...Yesterday the team consisting of the living legend Steve Rodgers, the jade giant Bruce Banner, the prince of thunder Thor who will now forever be known as Point Break, the archer aka legolas Clint Barton, the master assassin Natasha Romanoff, the high flying agent Sam Wilson and of course yours truly saved the world from an alien invasion and a 'god' in a reindeer helmet..."

**Flashback**

**Location: Manhattan, New York**

**Date: May 4th**

_"Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damn well sure we'll Avenge it."_

_**After his campaign to tear the Avengers apart Loki unsuccessfully tries to possess Stark, as his Arc Reactor physically blocks the scepter's power, and instead throws him through a window. Fortunately, Stark manages to activate his Mark VII armor, which attaches itself to Stark before he can hit the ground. Stark then attempts to incapacitate Loki, but Selvig's device activates, opening a portal above New York from which the Chitauri fleet emerges, beginning Loki's invasion.**_

_**Rogers, Romanoff, Barton, Wilson and Thor soon arrive and assist Stark against the Chitauri. Not expecting such a resistance, the Chitauri are initially overwhelmed, but their sheer numbers soon become an issue. Banner arrives on a motorbike and uses a special technique he mastered to willingly transform into the Hulk, giving the Avengers an edge against the Chitauri. The team fights through hordes of Chitauri, and during the battle, Loki is attacked by Banner and beaten into submission. Romanoff makes her way to Selvig's device, where Selvig, freed of Loki's control, reveals that Loki's scepter can be used to close the portal. Meanwhile, the World Security Council attempts to end the invasion by launching a nuclear missile at Manhattan. Iron Man intercepts the missile and takes it through the portal toward the Chitauri fleet before running out of power and plummeting back to Earth. Banner catches Stark as he falls, while the Chitauri fleet is decimated by the nuclear explosion, effectively disabling the Chitauri forces on Earth. Romanoff then closes the portal, the battle finally won.**_

Present Day

"...and what did we do next…well we had Shawarma which was really good by the way side note make sure they get rebuilt quickly, afterward we returned to the Helicarrier and discussed what just happened and the future of the 'Avengers' Initiative." Tony stated putting on the jacket to his suit as he thought back to that particular meeting

**Location: SHIELD Helicarrier, Conference Room**

The Avengers met in the conference room after several of them taking time to freshen up. Steve sat in a blue jeans, a white t-shirt and his brown leather jacket. Sam sat next to him in a grey t-shirt and camo khaki's, Thor sat across from the Captain, he remained in his asgardian armor sleeveless while Natasha wore a red short sleeve shirt and black jeans sitting closest to the door. Clint walked in with Bruce both wearing shield sweatsuits black and purple respectivly.

"So what happens next?" Bruce asked sitting next to Natasha twiddling his thumbs

Sam asked as the door opened "That's a very good question considering what just happened…"

"What just happened is that we saved the world from an alien invasion...man it still feels weird to say that much less believe it" Tony said walking in and stilling next to Steve

"Well believe it Tony we may have started out...roughy but we came together as a unit to twhart a massive threat"

Sam smiled "What Cap is trying to say in his own inspiring way is that the Avengers Assembled to save the day!"

"Avengers Assemble hmmm I like that" Tony stated stroking his beard

Clint chuckled "You would like Stark"

"Aye tis truly a fine name for a group such as this one filled with Earth's Mightiest Heroes" Thor called out as Stark giggled

"Seriously just keep giving me taglines and names this is gold"

Natasha cleared her throat "Going back to Bruce's question, what happens next...you guys heard Fury the world is filling up with threats no single 'hero' can stop alone"

Steve nodded "Agreed...when I woke up and learned about the present day world I realized that I failed, Hydra is still out there, other villains and monsters…"

"...Interesting choice of words…" Bruce mumbled

Steve stood up "...Listen Bruce you are not a monster you are a hero, you all are heroes and together as heroes standing side by side we can be Earth's first line of defense as the Avengers"

Tony started a slow clap "Well I was going to nominate myself as leader but with a speech like that and they way you handled us troops during the battle it's clear who should lead the team, all in favor of Captain America as leader say aye!"

Sam was the first raise his hand "Aye!" he was happy for his friend and mentor

"Aye!" Clint was next he respected Steve and would follow any order he gave

"Aye!" Natasha followed in the same mindset as Clint

Thor held his mighty hammer up "Aye!"

"Aye" Bruce said with a small smile Cap doesn't see him as a monster and he really respects that

"Aye" Tony said smiles "Its unanimous Cap you're in charge"

Director Fury walked into the room having monitored the conversation "Well well it seems you've all freshened up and are getting along now"

"Well boss saving the world will do that to you" Natasha replied

"Good to know if you would all follow me I have something to show you" Fury asked

They all walk down the damaged halls of the Helicarrier, take an elevator down to the infirmary level. As they exit they see alot of injured SHIELD agents being taken care of by medics. As they walked they recived thumbs up and cheers for saving the day. They reach the back of the room to a door and before they enter Fury turns to them

"Before we enter I have something to say...know that what I did I would do again a job needed to be done and you all needed something to rally together. Now you can hate me for it I don't care but I won't aplogize for it"

He swipes his id card and scans his good eye, the secrity systems only reconize Steve, Clint, Natasha and Sam as they are registerd SHIELD agents. "Security override all Avengers members active Level 6 status may enter"

As they enter they see a familiar figure laying in the bed "By Odin's beard tis the Son of Coul" Thor called out as he was the first one in the door

"Coulson!" everyone else but Natasha and Clint called out

Phil slightly sat up in his bed "Hey...you all made it, I'm glad you pulled it together good job team"

Tony turned to Nick "Fury you son of a bitch"

"Tony please don't be mad at Director Fury he acted on my last suggestion but look I'm all good now just gonna need some R & R then I'll be back to action"

Cap walked over to Coulson's bedside placing a hand on Coulson's shoulder "Rest well soldier and thank you for believing in us"

"Aw shucks Cap" Coulson smiled

Fury held a small smirk on his face but it quickly left as he sighed "Listen I'm supposed to have a debrief with a very upset World Security Council shortly they are going to want answers and I can bet they will push for you all to join shield as one unit bu..."

Steve looked towards Fury "That won't be happening Director you brought us together yes but we can do far better on our own than with SHIELD…"

"Steve!" Natasha called out to him nodded towards Fury

Fury continues "...I agree with you Captain believe it or not I knew you would succeed I had that much faith in all of you, officially SHIELD tolerates superheroes just barely but behind the scenes I will do what I can to support you"

"And what of Loki?" Thor asked

"I will leave that up to you Thor I know better than to argue with a 'god'"

**Present Day**

"...and so that what leads us here at Central Park today to send the 'god' of mischef back home" Tony said as he pulled up preparing to get out

All joining in Central Park, the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. watch as Thor prepares escorts Loki and the Tesseract to Asgard.

"I will return soon my friends I look forward to this Avengers Tower you are working on friend Stark" Thor called out

Tony chuckled "I told you Thor it won't be ready till Christmas just take this…" he hands him a card "...I had an hour to kill last night so i came up with these Avengers ID cards when you return activate it and we'll find you"

"Very well then farewell Avengers till we meet again" Thor says as he holds up the container holding the Tesseract. He watches as Loki bound in shackels grab the other end and soon the two are engulfed in bifrost energy and are taken back to Asgard.

Afterward, the Avengers diverge, though Fury notes to Maria Hill as new world-threatening menace emerges, the team will Assemble and save the world. Until the tower is ready the Avengers operate out of a mansion dubbing it Avengers mansion while Stark, Banner and, Sam work on rebuilding the city and prepping the tower.

* * *

**I have been building my Marvel Shadow Universe for awhile now and I was going to release it before Endgame but then I thought let me see what the Endgame brings and now that I've seen it I cant wait to bring you my MSU in its full glory stay tuned for more as this series should be quick and will focus more on interactions with each other and other heroes and wont have as much action but some things will build and showcase the timeline for my universe and contect with my Ultimate Spiderman and Captain America stories anyway stay tuned SHADO OUT!**


	2. Chronicle Log 2

**Chapter 2 Some Assembly Required **

**Location: Avengers Mansion**

**Date: May 12th, 2012**

**Time: 8:58 am EST**

It had been a week since the Battle of New York, Natasha and Clint waited in an unmarked SHIELD car parked on the street in front of the huge mansion. SHIELD had blocked off the surrounding area just in case anybody recognized them. They got here early, all they were doing now was waiting on…

"There he is right on time 9:00 am" Clint stated as Steve parked his motorcycle behind them

Widow smirked as she watched Steve pull his helmet off and got off his bike. Both Agents got out of the car and greeted him.

"Captain" Barton called out extending his hand

Steve smiled shaking his teammates hand "Come on Barton we've been over this call me Steve when we're off duty…" he turns to Widow "...Nat"

"Steve" she smirked

Before they could continue the greeting the large gates adorned with a stylized A on them began to open as a certain billionaire walked up to greet them

"Good morning team Welcome to Avengers Mansion if you would all follow me inside..."

"Good to see you Tony but shouldn't we wait on Sam and Bruce?" Steve asked following behind

"We're already here Steve" Sam said meeting his teammates at the open door with Bruce beside him

"We were just helping Tony put the finishing touches on a couple things before you guys arrived" Bruce finished

"Good now that we're all here let's get this party started then" Tony called out as he ushered everyone inside the house

Everyone marveled at the size of the mansion. The noticed the large A symbol in the floor as Tony began his tour

"It's more than just a swanky home-away-from-home, This was a museum for the Maria Stark Foundation and while Stark Tower was being built I was using the sub level as a lab but I figured we could use it as a proxy base until my tower is rebuilt. The mansion is run by JARVIS, my personal A.I. say hi JARVIS…"

"_Greetings Avengers"_

"Hello...Jarvis?" Steve asked wondering where to look for the voice finally finding the voice coming from a small panel on the wall every gave a small smile at his questioning nature as they continued along

"...full kitchen with chef on call, there are 12 bedrooms with laundry and maid service, a theater slash lounge just the bare necessities."

"Seriously Stark this is what you spent a week preparing" Clint spoke up

"No the fun stuff is yet to come Barton, you already have your Avenger ID cards you can use them to access the entrance behind the fireplace. If you would all follow me!"

They team followed him to the high speed elevator and in no time at all they slowed down and the door opened to a huge wide space. "Welcome the to sub levels, one of my labs in over there, and over there is the assembly hall complete with multi holo monitors to monitor danger and over here... "

"That's a big pool Tony" Steve called out looking to the huge

"Actually Cap, the pool is on the roof…" Tony tapped his watch a few times as the water parted ways to reveal a sleek looking jet "...this is the hanger with two fully equipped aerial shuttles called Quinjets much more advanced than the jump jets I designed for shield, including weapons, shields and air speed of mach 8 and housing for hoverbikes for those of you who can't fly it can also go into space too...then there's the training room...which is why I had Sam and Bruce here early to help finish shall we give it a try?

"Sure why not I think a team exercise would be great" Steve responded

The rest of the team all looked around except Bruce and smirked

**20 minutes Later**

"_Exercise complete" _Jarvis called out as the entire team minus Bruce

"Ok that was intense" Sam said breathing heavily

"That was only leave 1 of 10" Tony stated with a chuckle lifting up his mask as Bruce walked out of the control room joining them

"Well that sounds like fun" Clint joked

"Indeed" Natasha agreed with her best friend with a slyest of smirks

"I swear you two are not human" Sam sighed

Steve smiled "Come on team I think it will be best to keep us in top shape"

Tony led them to the war room "...and finally the War Room where we can monitor threats, well everyone welcome to Avengers Mansion take time to explore on your own so what do you guys think?"

"This place is actually pretty sweet Tony, thought I won't spend all my time here" Clint responded

Tony nodded "Of course we all have our lives and what not this is simply a place to meet and work and stay for those long overnight missions"

Steve cleared his throat "Speaking of missions we will need to keep a log of every single mission we go on, I propose we change the log keeper every month to keep a fresh perspective of each mission"

"Well i've already keeping and Avengers Chronicle Log of my own I could just count it as the first log" Tony stated pulling up a hologram showing him recording the first log

"Sounds like a plan...so who wants to join me in taking a crack at the level 10 session" Steve said with a smile

Widow smirks "You're on old man"

**13 Days Later**

**Location: Avengers Mansion, Tony's Lab**

**Date: May 25th, 2012**

**Time: 6:30 pm EST**

Tony sat down in his lab chair "JARVIS start recording"

_"Yes sir"_

"Avengers Chronicle Log #2: Mission Log May 25th 2012. While helping to rebuild the city The Avengers faced off against a villain named Graviton boy was he tough one. An event we're calling 'the Breakout' released villains that SHIELD previously captured consisting of about 74 of them broke out from the four main prisons, the Vault, the Cube, the Bighouse and the Raft." "From the files I...borrowed, Franklin Hall was a scientist ten years ago working for SHIELD. While there Franklin conducted experiments with graviton particles, and when Fury ordered him to cease the experiment, but Franklin ignored and pulled up the lever which caused an explosion engulfing Hall. He woke up cuffed to his hospital bed, angrily asking to be released and activated his gravity powers. He asked for Fury, the director gassed the room, knocking Franklin out."

"Needless to say Hall wasn't the biggest fan of Fury, can't say I blame him but we couldn't let the professor kill the director so we sprung into action. Hall was a literary force to be reckoned with but luckily we had a Hulk. While big Green and I held off Graviton, Cap led Falcon, Widow and Hawkeye to protect civilians. This allowed us to push Graviton away from the city and the public. Then while using Gravity to hold us down, thunderstruck."

**FLASHBACK**

**Date: May 25th, 2012**

**Time: 3:30 pm EST**

Thor who just came from Asgard swung his mighty hammer around building up power and then slammed all of it down on Graviton "FOR MIDGARD!" ending the threat

"Great timing goldilocks" Clint joked as he struggled to get up

"Aye tis fortunate I ended my business in Asgard sooner that expected" Thor smiled

"I'll say" Sam responded

Steve who was holding Sam up nodded "Glad you're back Thor we're gonna need all hands on deck to recapture the villains that escaped

**Present Time**

"This time we saved the day this time without much damage as they moved the battle out to the wasteland. After that we got back to helping the city rebuild...ya know after finally calming the cheering crowds down. Well that's it for today chronicle log #2 end recording Tony out."


End file.
